The instant invention relates generally to ice cream scoops and more specifically it relates to an electric ice cream dipper to make scooping and serving of ice cream.
If ice cream is kept in a very cold freezer it will become very hard. When a person wants to take some to eat it will be very difficult to remove some from its container. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.